


Slime to the Face

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Clint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mission Gone Wrong, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pietro Maximoff, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Temporary Blindness, Temporary hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint takes a face full of slim and then things get real.





	Slime to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted in my Marvel prompts, but I've decided to delete that and repost the stories as standalone's. Mostly because some of them have inspired me to flush out and correct them.

* * *

“But it’s only temporary, yes?” Pietro questions, yet again, his voice demanding and scared all at once, though his gaze never wavers from the sedated archer sprawled on the hospital bed. Natasha and Wanda stand next to him, the former tense and eyes hard, while the latter presses her open palm into his shoulder, giving him what comfort she can. 

“Yes,” he begins again, just a hint of exasperation in his voice, though he snaps his mouth shut to swallow before he continues on as both Wanda and Natasha hit him with their twin glares of promised pain and doom.

(The only person who didn’t get hit with the twin glare was Sam. 

Natasha had a developed habit of hitting Clint with it instead of hitting her partner a year into them working together. 

And Pietro had been dealing with his sister all of their lives, so had effectively become immune to her looks. 

No one on the team had figured out why they had a soft spot for Sam, nor was anyone brave enough to ask them.)

“Every test we’ve run,” the doctor starts again as he straightens up and clears his throat. “Suggests that the effects will only last up to a month, but that’s only as a worse case scenario. The shortest frame could just be a few hours. We won’t know how long Agent Barton will truly be affected until he wakes up though.” The doctor pauses again and takes a step back, as Sam and Steve joined them. “He will make a full and complete recovery though. Doctor Cho also concurs with me, and she’s ready to have the cradle brought over if, for some reason, Agent Barton’s recovery does not go as we suspect it will.”

“Good,” Steve cut in with a firm nod and a small smile of thanks to the doctor before turning to stare at Natasha and Wanda. “And you both?”

“I am fine,” Wanda immediately answered with a firm nod of her head as she slipped her hand into her twins. “It only grazed my coat. Stark has offered to redesign me something that offers more protection. I have accepted.”

“I’ve had worse,” Natasha answers with a small shrug, after Steve gives her a hard look and quirks a brow at her. “Just a small burn on my left hand. It’ll heal in a few days. At most.”

Steve nods before turning to give Pietro a soft look. “You and Clint are benched until he’s fully healed.” Steve held up his hand before the speedster could protest, which he seemed to gear up to as he straightens up, mouth dropping open to start protesting. “Clint will need someone to help him out if we get called out. And you’d be far too worried out there about him to be 100% focused on any mission we may get.”

“Yeah,” Sam cut in with a large grin. “Instead of getting shot at, you get hawked at.” A small laugh pulls itself from Pietro’s throat, as twin groans came from the others, Steve letting out a long suffering sounding sigh. 

A soft groan coming from the nearby bed broke the moment, which had Pietro speeding over quickly too broke the moment. Gently grasping Clint’s hand, Pietro began to mumble softly to him in Sokovian, which relaxed the older man back into sleep.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Natasha calls out, as she and Wanda follow Steve and Sam out as they all back out of Clint’s hospital room. “Take care of him,” was called out before she quietly shut the door behind herself.

Pietro still gives a firm nod, as he pulls the chair closer to the bed and sinks down onto it. He knew the Russian spy well enough to hear the threat hidden in the command. Though the Avengers were liked and respected by the red-headed woman. The man lying before him, Pietro knew, was Natasha’s family. And Natasha didn’t take well to anyone who messed with her family.

(Which was clear by how she’d almost ripped their villain of the week apart, as she’d questioned him to find out what the slim could potentially do to Clint.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
